Not So Little People
by wildestrumpus
Summary: Mariana is a lonely girl who is only friends with a blond boy, Gavroche. When Gavroche meets Les Amis he becomes obssessed with them and Mariana isn't too happy about it, they seem annoying and dumb and Mariana isn't gonna let them steal her best and only friend. Modern day AU with OC where Gavroche is a bit older. Please let me know what you think :)


**Hi guys, this is my first time writing a fic so I'm pretty sure it's gonna suck. This is just a small intro to my story, not really, it's more of a description of the early life of my OC that's my main character. The story is set in an AU where the June rebellion has not happened and probably won't happen soon and Gavroche is a bit older. I hope you enjoy it J reviews are more than welcomed! Please do let me know if there's anything wrong with it or if I should change something xxx.**

Mariana Rivers isn't anything special. She has dark brown hair but she likes to think it's actually red because when she's out in the sun it looks more like a reddish brown. Her small brown eyes have equally small lashes and her bushy yet soft eyebrows are quite expressive. She has a normal sized nose that whenever she smiles it looks way bigger and somehow squished onto her face. She's 6'6, has big feet and a nice tan year round but according to her, there's nothing special about herself.

When Mariana was a baby her mom couldn't take care of her so she was given up for adoption. Her parents were originally Mexican but moved to the US hoping for a better future. What they didn't know was that it was not going to be as easy as they thought it'd be and definitely not with a baby girl so they gave up on little Mariana. Her adoptive parents, Rhonda and Mike Rivers adopted her after many failed attempts of having a baby. Little Mariana brought happiness to their home. She grew up with two old cats in a small yet beautiful home in the southwestern part of Michigan, Mariana loved Christmas there and her small town more than anything. Her mother, being an English teacher back in Michigan was often around foreign people and always tried to learn as many languages as possible, thanks to that Rhonda taught little Mariana how to speak Spanish so that she would have a part of her culture with her. When Mariana was 5, her father was given the opportunity to get a better job in France so they moved, including the two old cats, to their new home.

It was quite easy for Mariana to get used to France and she found herself speaking French fluently in no time. Her accent was native but the way she phrased things was a bit odd because she didn't quite know how to speak all those languages so she often got them mixed up. It was when she went to her new school that she found out how different she really was from all the other kids, she wasn't sure whether she liked it or not. She definitely liked the fact that she was different but sometimes one can be just too different. She grew a little sheltered from all the kids, she didn't have much time to hang out with any of them because she was going from school to ballet lessons and back home to do homework. Her only friends were her dance friends and that's why she felt her best at dance lessons.

In fourth grade she became intrigued with a little blond boy in her class, he wasn't like the other boys, he was a little rude and always had a witty and snarky comment to make, he was late every day and would be absent for long periods of time. He didn't seem to have many friends, even though kids like trouble they didn't want to be seen with the little blond, he was too much trouble to handle. She knew she needed to know more about the blond, he was different too and she wanted to know all about him. One day during lunch break she gathered all her courage and went up to the lonely boy, she talked with her native yet weirdly phrased French, and asked him if she could sit with him. The boy, named Gavroche, agreed and that was the beginning of a lifelong friendship where they laughed, cried, got angry and helped each other.

When they were in 6th grade Gavroche came to school after two weeks of being missing with a black eye just to inform Mariana that he was not going to be in school anymore. Mariana was deeply worried and asked her parents to take him in, to what they agreed, but Gavroche left after a week, he felt too much of a bother. Mariana and Gavroche still saw each other after school and they maintained their friendship. Mariana admired Gavroche's bravery and wittiness while Gavroche needed Mariana's calm and sweet nature to take on the streets of France and, of course, his abusive parents.

Mariana is now 16 and she's trying to figure out what to do with her life. Meanwhile she has a part time job at the Musain and still does ballet for fun. Gavroche is still her best friend and she gives him always some of her money, even if he doesn't want it, friends are made help each other out according to her. Mariana has been a little worried about Gavroche's family; lately things have gotten worse at home and Gavroche's been worried about his sisters. Mariana has seen Gavroche hanging around some older boys at the Musain and since then he has had challenging ideas about politics and Mariana's worried he'll get too carried away with those other boys he calls Les Amis de l'ABC. She's also very jealous of them; Gavroche hasn't been spending much time with her lately because of them and their little rallies. Mariana isn't sure she likes those boys, most of the time they never pick up after themselves and they're too loud, she doesn't understand why Madame Houcheloup and her daughter, Musichetta, loved them so much.


End file.
